1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light fixtures, or luminaires, and more particularly to a fascia wash luminaire which mounts directly to a wall and which has an optical system designed to uniformly light a large portion of the wall.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light designers, building owners, and retail store managers are a few of the persons that have indicated the desire for building fascia illumination. For example, retailers desire the store fronts of their buildings to be well lighted to draw in customers after dark. This is typically been accomplished by the use of flood lighting from light fixtures which are mounted on the ground or on poles in front of the building. Besides being unsightly, these large fixtures tend to blast light in the face of customers and other building occupants as they leave the store. Additionally, there are frequently no good options for the placement of remote flood lights. Thus, a luminaire is desired that mounts directly to a wall to be illuminated that has an optical system which is designed to light the wall. Further, since building fronts are usually vast surfaces, multiple luminaires will typically be required to light the surface. Therefore, it is also desired that such a luminaire be able to focus its illumination pattern such that multiple luminaires placed across the top or bottom of a wall will cooperate to evenly illuminate the wall.